Rain
by celticstarwolf
Summary: In everybodies life i little rain must fall for the rainbow is never very far away.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hey all long time sent I posted anything for CM. This little gem came to mind when I was at of all places work and of course it was raining. I'm not sure where my muse is leading I think, I know but hey it's all good I hope lol. I hope you like it the story is set right after the events in Nameless and Faceless it's my take on what could have happened between Derek and Penelope. Also the rating may change not sure just yet. Let me know what you think. Now on with the show err, story.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything cause if I did well lets just say the right people would be together lol.

Dark rain heavy cloud's covered the sun obscuring the bright ray's from her view as she made the short walk towards her car. A fitting end to a horrible day, actually in retrospect the whole week had been terrible, starting with the case in Canada. Ninety-three victims, one man, and she still couldn't wrap her mind around why and maybe that was for the best. She didn't need to know why, for the crime was to gruesome to even comprehend.

Before she could stray to other thoughts a familiar deep voice spoke, "Baby girl, you ok?"

Slowly she turned around plastering a smile on her face trying to give nothing away, "Of course handsome why wouldn't I be."

He could see the worry that she barely concealed, laced with concern for their two falling teammates, but there was something more, something he couldn't quite put his finger on that flashed in her eyes before it to was pushed away, concealed behind a mask.

"They'll be fine Pen, nothing a little time won't heal."

Penelope sighed, "How can you be so sure Derek? I mean for Reid yea that's true, but Hotch…"

"Will be fine and take it one day at a time," he finished for her hoping that it would reassure her in some little way.

"I'm not so sure," Penelope said softly.

"How do you mean?"

"His family has been all but taking from him, Derek even the strongest man has a breaking point. There's no guarantee Hotch is going to come back the same man," Penelope explained her voice a little strained.

"And there's no guarantee that he won't," Derek answered shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "Besides what ever happens will face it as a team, together."

Penelope sighed again not wanting to argue the point, "I know Derek. I just… it's just been a long few days to much has happened. I guess I'm just worried is all."

He could tell that there was something more to it than just the last case and Hotch and Reid's hospitalization, something that went deeper.

An idea popped into his mind, "How about I come over, some take out, a movie just the two of us? We haven't done that in a long time."

The indecision was clearly written in her eyes and it troubled him to realize that they had grown so far apart that she had to stop and think about the answer. He wasn't sure when they had lost each other, when had they grown so far apart that spending time together had to be thought about and not readily excepted.

Softly she answered, "Maybe another time, right now I just need sometime alone to think."

"Of course I understand, but the offer is still good if you change your mind. Doesn't matter anytime," Derek returned put out that she had turned him down.

Penelope saw the flash of hurt before he covered it making sure to flash her a brief smile to show that he understood. Unfortunately it only served to make her feel awful. But right now she just wanted to be alone something she was good at.

"I'll see you later Derek, you take it easy," Penelope said turning to go.

"Pen?" he called and when she turned to look back at him, "call when you get home. At least I'll know you're safe."

A small smile tugged at her ruby lips, "I will handsome goodnight."

"Goodnight beautiful," he replied watching her walk away.

Once he saw her get into Esther, Derek turned to go his heart heavy with worry, yet he felt like he missed something, some crucial piece that she didn't say. True they hadn't been as close over the past year as they had been, but that didn't mean he didn't care, that the feelings he kept hidden weren't still as strong as ever, now more so than ever. Shaking his head, Derek turned back towards the building figuring a few hours of mindless paperwork would take his mind off of everything.

'Beside she had Kevin what would she need me for anyway,' he thought pushing the down button on the elevator.

Resting her head against the steering wheel, Penelope let out a heavy sigh. Part of her wished she had accepted Derek's offer that right now, alone was the last thing she wanted to be. But she hadn't and even though he had said the offer was a standing one she couldn't bring herself to call him back. Too much had happened, walls built up that held her heart captive now to keep out the pain. She figured she'd always be alone Kevin confirmed that when he took that job and left her and now the only person she had left she pushed away out of fear. Shaking her head Penelope started up her car and drove unsure of where she would end up.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok so here's part two it's kind of ruff. I'm not too sure it makes much sense but hey that's my muse for you. Please let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing. Too bad cause… well never mind lol…

Derek slowly made his way towards the bullpen not really paying much attention as to where he was going; only when he caught sight of Kevin Lynch with a box in his arms did he really pay attention. A frown graced his handsome features as he watched the tech slowly walk down the hall as if he was trying to take everything in.

Without thinking about it Derek called out, "Is something wrong Lynch you look lost?"

Kevin's head snapped up to stare right out Derek at first not understand why he was still there, then the question caught him a little off guard. Why would Derek Morgan, of all people want to know about his well fair?

"Nothing's wrong Morgan just taking one last look around."

Another frown, "Last look around?" he asked puzzled by the answer, "Are you going somewhere?"

Kevin just looked at him, not sure on what to say, so he settled for the truth, "As a matter of fact I am, got a job offer in California to head up the Tech department for the FBI."

"Congratulations man I wish you luck," Derek offered then a though occurred to him and he asked the question before he could stop himself, "so then is Penelope going with you?"

Derek wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer it would kill any hope he had left for them. Granted they hadn't spoken much over the last year, their once tight friendship had dwindled to just talk about work at work. Something that Derek cursed himself for. Even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone he missed they flirty banter, the nights they'd spend together after a terrible case just the two of them. But he knew he had to back off for Penelope's sake so she could have a chance at happiness and now it seemed that she would be leaving him without even so much as a goodbye.

Kevin's voice broke him out of his thoughts, "Uh no she's staying here. We, I thought it best if we didn't continue the relationship after I left. Long distance relationships never work out and I didn't want to put Pen through that."

Derek just nodded relief flooding his body, "Well I need to you know finish some paperwork have a nice life Kevin."

Kevin watched him walk away discussed by the lack luster reaction from Derek. He had thought the profiler would have at least gone to Penelope to see how she was, to offer some kind of support. They had been and for all tens and purposes were still best friend's. Kevin had figured out not to long ago that Derek held stronger feelings for Penelope than he was willing to admit to anyone even himself.

Kevin had always known that Penelope was in love with Derek, yet she held that little piece of information very close to her heart if Kevin hadn't been as close to her as he was he'd never have seen it. At first the thought made him a little jealous, but in the end he knew that he would never be able to change Penelope's heart. That was why he had took the job in California and broke it off with her in the hopes that one of them would finally man up and admit their true feelings.

And now as he watched Derek walk towards the BAU bullpen he realized that that may never happen if someone didn't help him pull his head out of his ass long enough to see what was around him. Gathering his courage, Kevin purposely walked towards the glass door hell bent on giving one Derek Morgan a piece of his mind.

She drove around for awhile not sure where she would head. She knew home was out of the question right now she didn't want to be alone in that apartment. Before she knew it Penelope pulled into a parking spot at the hospital, got out and made her way up stairs.

Her first stop was Reid just to check up on her boy genius to see for herself how he was fairing.

Knocked softly she waited until she heard the low "Come in" before pushing the door open, plastering a smile and her face and greeting Spencer. She took in his pale face; IV's hooked up with antibiotics, leg wrapped with gauze where the bullet went through flesh, and propped up on a pillow to alleviate pressure. To her he looked worst than it was.

"How are you feeling sugar?" Penelope asked taking the only available seat next to the bed.

"Like shit," came the blunt response, his voice scratchy from the pain.

Penelope let out a laugh, "Glad your sense of humor wasn't affected Reid." She took his hand in hers needing to remind herself that he was alive and not a body down in the cold dark morgue. "Seriously though how are you really?"

"Not too bad, hurts like hell though," Spencer replied giving Garcia's hand a slight squeeze, "You know we're both fine Garcia a little was for the wear but still in once piece."

Penelope nodded unsure of what to say. They remained silent for a bit before Penelope finally spoke, "Just don't make a habit out of getting shot I don't think I could handle it."

"I'll try not to Penelope," Spencer smiled, "so have you gone to see Hotch, yet?"

"No" she shook her head, "You were the first stop."

Spencer could see that something else was bothering her, but he didn't want to push, of course no one could ever say that Spencer Reid lead with tacked. That being said he plowed ahead and asked, "Garcia is something wrong?"

"You know…" Penelope began a ghost of a smile on her face.

"You really hate profiler's." Reid finished for her, his own smile lighting his features. "Yes I know, but seriously Penelope has something happened?"

Shaking her head, blonde curls bounce around her, obscuring her face from his eyes, "No and yes Spencer. Just… you don't worry about it ok. Just get better, I'll see you later. I'm going to see Hotch before I leave."

Spencer kept her hand in his, eyes searching, "I know I'm not good at this, but if you need to talk I'll be here, it's not like I'm going anywhere, but if you need me…" he trailed off letting the invitation hang in the air.

"Thanks Spence," Penelope returned giving his hand a squeeze before letting go and walking away.

A few minutes later and two floors up Penelope came to a stop at Hotch's door. As with Spencer she took in the fact that he looked pale. His face showed only slight signs that their fearless leader was in pain and conscious. Unlike with Spencer, she couldn't see the bandages that held Hotch together, only the IV tubes, blood pressure cuff and various wires monitoring his health could be seen.

"Are you just going to stand there Garcia or are you coming in," came Hotch's gravelly voice.

Slowly she walked forward up sure of what to say or where to look. "How are you feeling sir?"

"Like shit," came his response.

"Reid said the same thing. You two connected somehow," Penelope said glancing towards Hotch.

A slight shake of the head was all she got. Penelope took the seat next to his bed and folded her hands in her lap unsure of what to say again. With Reid it was easier but Hotch well she was at a lost.

"Penelope," Hotch began waiting for her to look at him, "I know from Emily that for a while you were trapped between searching for me and helping the rest of the team. That you were the only one who knew what was going on, on both sides. I… thank you for finding me."

Tears threatened to fall as she pushed them back and answered, "No thanks necessary sir I would have done it for any member of the team, were family."

"Then don't you think you should at least call me Hotch while I'm in this God forsaken place," he said gaining a smile from Penelope.

But she saw the sadness that underlined everything, the worry that he would never again get to see his son grow up. Without a second thought she took his hand in hers, "Will find Foyet and bring his sick ass to justice Hotch. You will get to see your son grow up. We will never stop fighting until that happens."

Hotch nodded. He knew she was right but right now he couldn't bring himself to believe that it would happen. The what if's ate away at him something that was new to him. He could feel himself start to drift off as he watched Penelope stand.

She noticed that Hotch was starting to fall sleep so she rose, "You get some rest Hotch I'll come back by tomorrow. Try to take it easy and don't give these lovely nurse's too much trouble."

He nodded and watched as she turned to go only to turn around and give him one last smile, saying "Family helps one another no matter the cost," and she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Hello all again. First off I want to thank everyone for the wonderful review's they are candy for the soul. Next I hope you like this chapter, I think there may only be one more unless said muse decides to take this on a fun ride. However I see two ways it can go but who knows. So happy reading.

Disclaimer: As normal I don't own anything.

With each step Kevin's confidence grew. He kept telling himself that it was for Penelope, so that she would be happy, even if it wasn't with him.

Taking a breath, Kevin stood right behind Morgan watching the agent flip through the files on his desk before saying, "You know Agent Morgan for a profiler your pretty stupid."

Kevin watched as Derek turned to face him a surprised look lighting his eyes, with an underlying anger starting to bubble.

"Excuse me?" Derek said cocking an eyebrow.

"You heard me right Morgan your stupid. You can't even see what is right in front of you all along. Even now you sit here and work, not even going to her when you know she's needs you."

"And it's any of your business?" Derek asked turning to look at the tech sizing him up and finding him lacking.

Frustrated, Kevin put the box down on the desk and crossed his arms trying to look, at least somewhat threatening. He was sure it looked more humorous then menacing. "It's my business because Penelope is a friend, even if we broke up I still care about her and I want her to be happy."

Derek turned away from him, "Just drop it Lynch you have no idea what you're talking about."

"Damn it Morgan will you listen for once in your life. Pull your head out of your ass long enough to understand that Penelope loves you, even while we were dating her heart was never all in."

Derek swiftly turned back to him, "Don't try to tell me what Pen feels." he growled anger flashing in his eyes, "she sees me as a brother nothing more and that's the way it should be."

"And you call yourself a profiler," Kevin said shaking his head, "either that or you really are blind."

Derek was bringing to get agitated, "Lynch if you value your life…" he let the threat hang.

"Your threat doesn't scare me," Kevin challenged stepping closer so Derek could hear the next words clearly, "you love her, and I could see it every time you looked at her. Stop pretending that you don't, you both deserve to be happy."

Frustration gathered behind his eyes, he didn't need this, not now, not when all he really wanted to do was jump up and run to her. He knew she needed him but he wasn't sure she would accept his presence. She had turned him down earlier and he didn't want to press his luck. If he was honest with himself he knew he loved her and had for a while now. But he also knew that there were many skeletons in his closet, and he knew, or so he thought, he'd never be good enough for her.

"Just shut up Lynch and leave I don't have time for this," Derek responded turning back again.

Shaking his head Kevin picked up his box, but before he left he had a few parting words, "She does love you deeply. She sees pass all the things you think would hold you back. She's more worried that you don't love her because of the way she looks. That you think of her, and will continue to think of her as a good friend, and nothing more, so please do you both a big favor, tell her. Work can wait, but Penelope may not."

Before Derek could reply Kevin had walked off leaving him with a lot to think about.

"You know he has a point," a voice from behind him said.

Derek turned, "And what point would that be Rossi?"

"That you are stupid and blind and that Penelope won't wait forever," Rossi said before walking off.

Without another thought Derek stood and raced out of the bullpen hell bent on talking to her, to get everything out in the open no matter what. He was tired to the dance it was time to man up and tell her what he felt before it was too late. Life was too short to what if.

Penelope had driven around for an hour before settling on going to the lake, time alone by the quite waters would hopefully help clear her mind. The rain had held off to just light sprinkles for a long time as she watched the small waves of Lake Potomac lap at the shore. She wasn't sure how long she had sat there before a deep voice called her name.

She looked up surprise written the brown depths, "What are you doing here Derek?"

"Looking for you," came his reply.

He had spent the better part of two hours trying to find her. He'd gone to her apartment, the hospital, and even a few restaurants they frequented, with no results, until now.

"Why?" she asked turning back towards the lake.

"Because I was worried and I figured you needed some company. Even if you said you didn't."

Shaking her head Penelope tried to push the tears back she didn't want him to see her at a weak moment. "I'm fine Morgan really you didn't need to come find me. You just wasted you time."

"You don't sound fine Baby girl," Derek pressed walking closer to her.

He could see the traces of tear tracks down her cheeks and it tore at his heart to know that she was trying to handle everything by herself when she didn't need to. He wondered how they let this get so far, but he knew why and now he was going to fix it.

"I am, so just drop it," Penelope returned wiping at her face.

"Damn it Penelope just talk to me. We use to do that all the time what happened."

Neither noticed that the rain started to fall hard around them.

Penelope turned to face him her face a picture of pain and hurt, "Why do you care?"

"Because I'm in love with you silly girl," Derek responded his eyes locking with hers, trying to tell her everything with just his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Author Notes: All right everyone this is it the last chapter I do hope I didn't disappoint and sorry for the delay work and real life can be a pain in the ass lol. A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, story alerted or added me as a author watch thank you so much. Cookies and chocolate for everyone.

Disclaimer: As always I own nothing CBS does *pouts* I just love to love with them and put them together right lol. Also the song I use is from Lonestar I'm just using the chorus. Now on with the show.

Penelope just stood there unsure if she heard right and to afraid to move fearing that it would all just evaporate and she'd be alone again. The rain soaked their clothing, making the fabric stick to them both as they just stared at one another both hesitant.

Swallowing the lump in her throat Penelope tried to speak, "I know you love me Derek, but it's not enough, it's not the way I think it should be. Just," she paused trying to come up with something to say.

In that minute of her uncertainty, Derek moved forward one hand cupping the back of her neck while the other pulled her hips in close to his body. He stared into her dark eyes noticing the apprehension warring with the love he suspected she felt for him. Slowly he traced her bottom lip with his thumb, then a long her jaw line, before losing his hand into the tangled mess that her hair was in.

Slowly he brought her face closer and when they were just a few inches apart he whispered, "That's where you're wrong Penelope, I love you not as a friend or a sister, but as a man loves a woman."

Before she could respond Derek closed the gap between them, capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss. At first Penelope just stood there unsure if what was happening was real, and then she felt him trace her bottom lip with his tongue demanding entrance into the warm cavern of her mouth. On a moan she parted her lips so he could deepen the kiss pulling her body flush against his as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck holding on for dear life.

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you´re believing  
Even though it´s hard to say  
´Cause she needs to know you´re thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

They stood there lost in their own little world forgetting everything else, until a loud clap of thunder raced across the sky. Pulling back slightly Derek looked into Penelope's eyes; a slight chuckle escaped him as he saw that her glasses were fogged up and rain splattered.

"Do you find something amusing Agent Morgan?" Penelope asked glancing up at him.

She still didn't quite believe that Derek Morgan could love her, that he would find her attractive. She wasn't sure if she should give in to the little fantasy or not. To let him just sweep her off her feet, but another more stubborn part of her said no to back away he could and most likely would hurt her in the long run.

His deep voice broke into her thoughts, "No not amusing Baby girl, just beautiful."

He could see the apprehension in her eyes, the indecision that warred with the love. He knew she didn't fully believe him, not yet anyway. He was going to make sure that she understood everything before the night was over, but first they had to get somewhere drier. Without another word Derek took her hand in his and tugged her along behind him. Penelope wanted to protest, she wasn't sure where this was leading and a part of her really didn't want to know.

They came to a stop beside Esther, Penelope's butter yellow convertible, the rain poured down over them. He turned to look at her, her hair plastered to her forehead, her clothes slick from the rain, yet to him she never looked better.

Penelope pulled her keys out, turned away from Derek trying to get her heart back under control it did no good to live in a fantasy. But she still could feel his lips on hers; his taste still lingered on her lips and the feel of his body pressed close still sent shivers down her spine.

She turned back to him, "I'll be fine Derek you can head home now."

He just shook his head, took her keys, and unlocked the passenger side down motioning for her to get in, before running to the other side and getting in. Penelope watched the dreary scenery pass by the car window her mind still trying to wrap it's self around what Derek had said. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that when he took her hand she jumped, startled by the unexpected, yet tender gesture.

"It's just me baby girl I don't bite," Derek said trying to lighten the mood.

She turned to look at him trying to figure out what to say. However, this time she let her heart lead the way, "Why?"

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it´s hard to say  
´Cause she needs to know you´re thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

"Why what Penelope?" Derek answered though he already knew what the answered would be.

Taking a deep breath Penelope asked the one question she wasn't sure of, "Why do you love me?"

"Because…"

Penelope cut him off her fears getting the better of her, "I mean there really isn't much to love. I'm not your type for starters, why would you even consider loving someone like me. I mean Kevin choose a job over me, why would you want to be with me?"

Derek pulled up in front of his apartment, stopped the car and turned to face Penelope seeing the worry, pain and even the rejection clouding her eyes. He takes both of her hands in his running his thumbs over the knuckles searching for the right answer. That's when he heard the last of the chorus playing softly on the radio.

_Tell her that you love her  
Tell her that you need her  
Tell her that you want her to stay  
Reassure her with a kiss  
She may never know unless you  
Show her what your feeling  
Tell her you're believing  
Even though it´s hard to say  
´Cause she needs to know you´re thinking of her  
So open up and tell her that you love her_

_Written by: Wiseman, Craig, Kwesi_

_Album: Lonely Grill_

_Artist: Lonestar_

Taking a deep breath Derek looked up into her warm brown eyes, "You have to understand something Penelope, I've never been good at this kind of thing. I've never had a relationship last more then a few weeks at most that you know and that's something I've wanted to change for a while now I was just too scared too admit what I felt. And the only woman I could see myself with, was with someone else."

"Derek," Penelope began but he covered her lips with his fingers stopping any farther words.

"Let me say this while I still have the balls to say it," Penelope nodded, "I didn't want to rune your relationship with Kevin that's why I stepped back to let you have your happiness. But I see now that it was wrong I just needed to be told that by a certain someone. And as for why I love you, all I can say is that I need you. I couldn't see my life without you. Ever since we met I felt this connection something stronger than I've ever felt in my whole life. You fill the empty spots in my heart as cliché as it sounds, but it's the truth."

Penelope just sat there too stunned to say anything. She had the urge to pinch herself to make sure it was real that she really was sitting here hearing the words she'd longed for come from him.

Apprehension filled him, he wasn't sure if he'd said to much or not enough. All he did know was that she just sat there looking at him with a half smile on her face and tears filling her eyes.

"Pen, baby girl, say something," he said cupping the left side of her face, wiping the tears away.

"We," she paused a minute to clear her voice, "we should get inside before the rain start's again."

Derek just nodded unsure of what was happening. Silently they made their way up to his apartment only the thunder broke the tense silence. After ushering Penelope in Derek closed the door and stayed facing the hard wood trying to gather his thoughts.

Penelope watched him closely she knew her silence was slowly driving him crazy, but she didn't know what to say to him. She had waited so long to hear him say those few simple words that now she was speechless and at a loss.

His emotions under control, Derek turned to face her noticing that she was shivering as the cool air conditioned air hit her wet body. This spurred him into action running off to grab towels and something for her to change into. When he came back she stood in the same place arms wrapped around herself, trying to ward off the cold.

He approached slowly and wrapped the bath towel around her from behind, but before he could move Penelope took a hold of his hands and brought them around her body and leaning back into his warmth.

Softly she began to speak, "I never thought you'd ever feel that why about me. I mean we were, are friends, but I always assumed that, that was as far as it went. When you started to pull away I was heart broken, so I threw myself into the relationship with Kevin trying to make something out of it. Knowing that it would never be, my heart all ready belonged to someone, to you."

Derek turned her around to face him, gone were the tears, in there place a joy and happiness and was mirrored in his own eyes. "What a pair we make."

"Is that a good thing?" Penelope asked looking up at him through her eye lashes giving him an innocent look.

He didn't give her an answer in words. Instead he captured her lips in a heated kiss, his hands roaming her back pulling her closer trying to meld the two of them together. Penelope's arms snaked there way around his neck holding on and giving in to the passion that over flowed. Neither was aware of the towel falling to the floor or that it had stopped raining. They wouldn't have cared, for finally they were getting what they wanted to be together.

As Derek walked her back towards his bedroom, he kept whispering his love for her, that he needed her, and couldn't live without her and she returned every word. Amazing what a little rain could do and just the right push to turn sorrow into joy, and pain into love. A lastly love for all time.

The End


End file.
